Visions - Part 1
by Mei
Summary: Jamie's POV...the rescue of Caitie and the physician's diagnosis.


Your feedback really helped me ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, everyone!  
  
Please read the prologue first. =) Don't own, just love!  
  
Visions - Part 1  
By Mei  
  
-Jamie-  
  
They say miracles happen everyday.  
  
And I believed in that more than ever since I joined the squad. EMTs couldn't do their job without thinking that the person on the stretcher had a chance at life. Odds are that if they didn't, the patient wouldn't live to see the next hour. It's not so much our equipment and vehicle than it is our hope that whoever happens to be in a crisis will overcome this happening and live on.  
  
I have to believe...I have to.  
  
And now my feelings are being tested. I have to believe.  
---  
  
When I walked out of detention, I spotted Brianne.  
  
She waved me over, newly recovered from her drug episode. "Jamie...I'm worried."  
  
My confusion must have been evident because she continued, "Do you remember Steve, Steve Carr?*   
  
"How can I forget?" I chuckled to lighten the mood. "Remember that time he threatened to club me with that giant bat of his? Always raving on and on about his status and how he'll make the pro leagues. The pro leagues of jerkdom, that's for sure."  
  
"Jamie, this is serious. Steve was bothering Caitie again."  
  
The intense fear in her hazel eyes awakened my worry. "Caitie? What happened to Caitie? What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, I only saw them walking together. Let's just say Caitie did not look pleased by his attention. I would've followed them but Ms. Robbins pulled me into art club."  
  
"Maybe it's nothing. He's all talk, Bri."  
  
"I guess." She didn't look convinced but was satisfied for the moment.  
  
The beeper shot off. "Yeah, it'll be okay. Just tell me what happened tomorrow."  
  
I rushed away, certain that Caitie was as fine as I was. Now for the call.  
  
---  
  
It was her. Oh, God, it's Caitie lying on the ground.  
  
I didn't think...there was nothing to think about. Hank was driving way too slow, so I jumped up from my seat, tore the door open, and fairly flew out.  
  
I landed on the ground, ignoring the sweltering ache in my knees and ankles. I rushed to her limp body and cradled her in my arms.   
  
My heart went out to her, the bruised and helpless girl who I knew was the person who knew me best. And I didn't believe she was in trouble. "Oh, Caitie, I should've been there."  
  
"My head. He hurt my head."  
  
Tears spurted out of my eyes uncontrollably. That creep had left my dearest pal in this condition...I'll kill him.  
  
She looked up and smiled awkwardly. "Thank you for being here now...whoever you are."  
  
I gasped. "You don't recognize me?"  
  
But Caitie had slipped away into a deep sleep. She was still breathing, however, so I smiled with relief. At least she couldn't suffer in this state. I let the others take care of her...if I couldn't see past my tears, how could I help her?  
---  
  
On the ride to the hospital, no one said anything. They didn't have to.  
  
Caitie was in trouble...that was all I knew, all I had to know.  
  
When we got there, I waited for her to be examined and then rushed to the attending physician.  
  
"Excuse me, Doctor..." I briefly glanced at her nametag. "Matthews. Could you tell me what Caitie Roth has?"  
  
My knees trembled instantly at her initial silence. It was horrible enough to be kept in the dark while riding in the ambulance, but in the hospital wasn't it their job to tell you what was wrong? I continued, trying my hand at diagnosing Caitie's case. "Caitie is my best friend, but she can't seem to recognize me, or any of us for that matter now..." I trailed off, unable to speak from the anguish welling up in my stomach. Then sudden realization hit me. "Oh, it's amnesia...that's the only thing it could be!"  
  
The doctor slowly shook her head, discerning my theory. 'What else could it be?' I wondered. She took my hand and led me to Caitie's room. I glanced in through the door window and smiled at the peaceful look that loomed over her brilliant face. My Caitie.  
  
Dr. Matthews patted my shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Caitie is plagued with blindness. We'll try our best, Jamie, but there is no known cure for her case."  
  
---  
  
*Changed his original name because it reminded me too much of Sam's ^_^ I honestly liked that hypochondriac!  



End file.
